Mechanisms of resolution of the vasogenic brain edema (VBE) were studied by application of specific gravity measurements correlated with immunocytochemical observations on extravasated serum proteins. The main mechanism of VBE resolution appears to be related to intracellular uptake of serum proteins by the glial cells.